


DBH Tumblr Prompts Hank & Connor

by Florian_Gray



Series: Tumblr [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dumb Ways To Deviate, Easter, Fear, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, If you want - Freeform, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Poor Connor, Scared Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Stuffed Toys, can be read as a ship if you want, like i said, or Hank/Connor, read it how you want, scared connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Chapter 1: Dumb way to deviate: Easter Bunny!Chapter 2: Dumb way to deviate: Watching a horror movie and then finding out you’re afraid of the dark.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor, or - Relationship
Series: Tumblr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719649
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	1. Dumb way to deviate: Easter Bunny!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I wrote this as a father & son relationship, but if you want it to be Hank/Connor then go ahead!

He had been assigned to Lieutenant Hank Anderson for five months. Not exactly five months but his time with the Lieutenant taught him he didn't have to be exact. 

The android revolution was moving incredibly slowly and Connor had yet to find where they were based. He didn't mind it taking long, since he got to spend more time with Hank. 

The man had warmed up to him a considerable amount. After two months he invited him to live with him. He didn't have his own room, but he didn't need it as he didn't truly sleep. 

He was still thankful, and it gave him more chances to get to know the Lieutenant more. He didn't mind helping around the house, and in doing so it greatly improved Hank diet and sleeping patterns. The man still drank but Connor was proud of the progress he had already made. Baby steps as humans say. 

"Fuck, we're out of milk and eggs. Do you want to come to the store with me?" Hank asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

He glanced down and gave a few more scratches to Sumo before standing. It wasn't often Hank took him with him to the store. Most of the time he stayed home and looked over whatever case they had. 

"I'd love to! Maybe we can find some new dog treats for Sumo." The dog's head snapped up at the word treats. Connor grinned and gave Sumo a thumbs up. 

[Software Instability ↑]

"I swear, sometimes it's hard to remember you're actually a machine." Hank mumbled, glancing at him. He understood what Hank meant. Sometimes he thought he felt an emotion but knew it was completely fake. He couldn't really feel. Not like humans. 

They both got ready and Hank let him drive. There's a store close by they always go to, but it's definitely on the bigger side. 

Both he and Hank prefer smaller crowds. It was harder to keep track of everything and everyone when there were tons of people. Hank just didn't like crowds. 

"Shit." Hank grumbles when he sees the parking lot. He agrees with the statement wholeheartedly. 

They thankfully found a parking spot, not exactly close but not too far away. When they got in both Hank's and Connor's eyes went wide. 

There were rows of chocolate, stuffed animals and other goodies. "Fuck, forgot it's Easter." Ah, that made sense. 

"Easter has very strong ties to the pagan holiday Ostara." Connor points out. Hank grunts and shakes his head. 

Little kids ran down the aisles, squealing and grabbing at the stuffed animals. Oh. Shit. 

[Software Instability ↑]

He quickly glanced at Hank and frowned when he saw his expression. "Hank, I can do the shopping and you can wait in the car, if you want." 

Hank quickly shook his head. "No, I'm ok. Did you want any… any stuffed animals? I know you're technically made as an adult but you aren't even a year old." 

He looks at all the stuffed animals then back at Hank. There's one that catches his eye. 

It's a very large stuffed bunny. The fur is cream-colored and it looks incredibly soft. Possibly even softer than Sumo. He shouldn't, but he does want it. 

[Software Instability ↑]

How? He's a machine, he shouldn't want anything. He shouldn't even technically want to succeed in his mission. Yet he does. 

He goes to answer yes, but a wall comes up in front of him. He stands there staring at it. What was he supposed to do? What was this wall? He knew it wasn't actually there but it looked so real. 

He felt the urge to tear it down, so that's exactly what he did. He was expecting a huge difference when the wall was shattered, but there wasn't much. 

"Yes." He blurted out. Hank's eyes went wide, then smiled softly. 

"Alright, kid, go get it." Hank said. Connor glanced at him and Hank gave him a little nod. 

Then he was jogging over to the animals and grabbed the bunny, hugging it to his chest. If he could he or even taste he would have been tempted to get some of the chocolate. 

He kept hugging the soft bunny to his chest as he walked back to Hank with a large grin. It's definitely as soft as it looks, and just firm enough to hold and squeeze comfortably. 

Hank grins at him, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "There you go, son. Are you going to name it?" 

Connor did a quick search and found it was very normal for young children to name their stuffed animals. "Ostara after the holiday." He decided. 

Hank nodded and reached out to feel the softness of the bunny. "Good choice. Let's get the rest of the shopping done." 

Connor kept holding the bunny as they shopped, ignoring the odd looks he gets for it. He wants to tell Hank about the wall but the man seems to know something is different as he keeps asking if Connor wants things. 

They leave the store with far more than they planned, but they both are grinning. He's glad to see Hank's mood had improved, but there was still a sadness there. He doubted it would ever truly disappear, but he couldn't blame him. 

His stuffed Easter Bunny is the first of many soft items he collects. 


	2. Dumb way to deviate: Watching a horror movie and then finding out you’re afraid of the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Once again I wrote this as a father & son relationship, but feel free to read as romantic if you'd like.

"Come on, just sit down for five fucking minutes," Hank grumbles. Connor glances around, and can't find a reason to deny him. He had already cleaned the place from top to bottom. There wasn't one speck of dust left.

He even made food that could be reheated to eat later, so he couldn't use that as an excuse.

He couldn't even use a case because there had been a pause in the one they were working on. Technical issues.

So he sighs and sits down. He shouldn't even be trying to get away from this. He should have sat down the first time Hank told him to. Yet he was stalling for a reason even he didn't know.

Hank gave him a smile and turned to the TV, starting the movie-The Blair Witch Project. Apparently, it was a 'classic'.

He tried to keep his reactions in check, but he kept a strong hold on the pillow Hank handed him after he grabbed him one too many times.

Hank just laughed at the movie and then at Connor whenever he reacted. He knew it was fake, and he really shouldn't react like this. He was a detective, after all, seeing gore and typically 'scary' things came with the job.

He kept his knees pulled up to his chest, holding the pillow. When it got incredibly creepy he closed his eyes.

He didn't even know what was scary about it. It was meant for humans that couldn't use a prodigious mental processing and perception capabilities like his. He could easily know what was coming next, and yet he still jumped.

The movie was slightly longer than an average horror film, and yet it still felt like it lasted forever. He didn't understand how Hank could just sit there and laugh, though he had seen the movie many times before.

Hank made popcorn and threw a few at Connor. He couldn't taste it, but that didn't stop him from shoving it in his mouth. For some odd reason, he found… comfort in doing so. Maybe because doing that is like sampling evidence, something he is good at and is routine. He also knew that human babies also found comfort in holding things in their mouths, but he doubted that it was related.

Soon the movie was ending and Hank went to his bedroom, but not before turning off all the lights. Connor stayed on the couch, unsure as to what to do. He could go into stasis, though he didn't need to yet.

He glanced around the dark room and clutched the pillow tighter. He didn't have night vision, though he'd be sure to recommend it as an update to Cyberlife. He could still see somewhat better than humans but not by much in the dark.

It was like the whole room changed now that it was dark. The shadows seemed to morph into shapes, though he knew that wasn't possible.

The sound of the floor creaking made him jump, but it was probably just Sumo. Right? Yes, it had to be.

It would have been fine if there was some light but the blinds were completely drawn and the room was almost completely dark.

His eyes were wide as they darted across the room, pulling himself even tighter into a ball. It was like he could hear every little sound the house made. He knew he had superior senses to humans but this was different. There was so little to hear and see that it was doing odd things to him.

His stress levels kept climbing as he sat on the couch. He had to do something to calm himself, but closing his eyes seemed like a bad idea. He had to keep his eyes open.

He wanted to pull his coin out but didn't want to let go of the pillow, so he nibbled on his lip. His thirium pump was much faster than normal and he had to take in deep breaths to cool his systems.

He lets out a small whimper and quickly stands on shaky legs. He starts to go to Hank's before a wall appears. He doesn't even think, he just pushes through it.

He's at Hank's door and he doesn't even knock, just walks in still holding the pillow to his chest.

"The fuck?" Hank grumbles. Connor shifts on his feet, now unsure of himself. "Connor, the fuck are you doing?"

Before he can say anything Hank reaches over and turns on his lamp and Connor lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Hank looks him over before rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong, son?"

Connor glances at his feet, shifting his weight back and forth. He didn't know what was wrong. He just wanted… to feel safe. "I…" he trails off. What could he say? He didn't even know what was wrong.

"Oh," Hank sighs out. Connor's eyes snap up to Hank's face and takes in his smile. It's warm and gentle, and understanding. He fiddles with the pillow in his arms. "Alright, come on then."

Hank scoots over and pats the bed beside him. Connor instantly climbs in, hesitating for only a second before sliding his legs under the blanket. His stress levels decrease as he gets comfortable, though he stays sitting up.

"Don't fucking just sit there all night," Hank grumbles. Connor slowly sinks down, his stress levels falling. He doesn't let go of the pillow but he does loosen his hold.

The feeling of unease slowly drains out of him and is replaced by warmth and exhaustion. Hank grumbles to himself as he gets comfortable again, lying on his side and facing Connor.

He doesn't really say anything, just holds open his arms, and Connor takes the invitation. He's so warm and Connor feels safe now. Hank keeps the lamp on until Connor is asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
